Atomizing spray nozzles are generally complex assemblies requiring many tubular parts that are expensive to manufacture. Atomizing spray nozzle are not amenable to generalized applications and must be customer designed depending on the product to be sprayed. Conventional patent spray systems suffer from disadvantages associated with overspray, paint deposition control, adequate atomization and minimizing volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in the paint which are used to aid in dissolving and transporting paint. Spray nozzles are generally individually assembled and are formed of many critical components.
Prior art paint spray nozzles generally are not easily ganged on a head to provide a paint spray head which is capable of applying a plurality of different colored pigments.